


Pump the beat through my veins, let me taste the rhythm

by MiaaMaay



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Case Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tagging just to make sure, Top Hank Anderson, music as a drug, or a hack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaaMaay/pseuds/MiaaMaay
Summary: Connor's mind felt fuzzy, hazy, like he was floating. The music was all around, pulling him in as his body hummed with energy, a strange sensation he had never experienced before. It feltincredible.





	Pump the beat through my veins, let me taste the rhythm

“Is this the place? A club?” Hank looked utterly mystified at the large, illuminated sign of said club, several people mingling around the entrance. But not any people – Androids. All of them.

Out of the corner of his eyes the Deviant could see Hank shifting uncomfortably, and he wondered if it was because of Hank preferring the smaller, cozy and generally more muted bars or that the rhythmic beat emanating from the building made the ground shake in waves beneath them.

“Yes, this is it. Would you like to wait outside, Lieutenant?”

Connor knew that large crowds could get too much for the human, and since they were here only to scout out the location, there was no need for his friend to join him.

“And miss out on a free opportunity to get a drink on the job? Hell nah!”

Rolling his eyes – a habit he’s learned from the human – Connor got out the car, followed by the Lieutenant.

“You know that Captain Fowler wouldn’t approve of it. It’s against your contract.”

“Only if you’re being a snitch, Connor. And no one wants to be a snitch.” Hank huffed, but there was humor in his voice. Their friendly banter has become routine, and Connor appreciated their friendship that had grown over the time. “You should find something to loosen you up some! Alcohol may not do much for you, but I bet there’ll be some poison for Android’s soon, too.”

“I don’t see why ‘poisoning’ your body is seen as a good thing.”

They had gotten an odd case. Several people had reported that their Android partner had been hacked as they had spent an excessive amount of money without them recalling having done so. The bank institute had provided Connor and Hank with a list of recent purchases, but other than seemingly random items like fanshirts of various music producers of the electro- and pop genre, soundtracks, writing utensils and even a themed lawnmower, it only looked like someone had fun raiding a merchandise store. Or several, as the items came from different distributors. The only connection was the club right in front of them.  _ NE*ON _ was one of the very first to open their doors primarily for Androids just after the revolution and had ever since grown in popularity. Humans were however not excluded, but rare. But they didn’t generate their primary revenues from selling drinks to Androids, but distributing merchandise, acting as the holding company of all distributors on the list.

They crossed the street, wet from recent rainfall, making it reflect the vibrance from the neon lights highlighting the large letters from NE*ON. There was a queue right in front, Androids waiting patiently and chatting with each other, some with, others without the trademark LED on their temple. All in all, it didn’t look any different from any club humans frequented, and so they got in line.

“Should’ve probably changed into something more appropriate…” Hank mumbled beside him, eyeing the Androids around them.

“Like what?” Connor blinked, his eyes briefly flickering over the brown leather jacket, striped shirt and dark jeans.

“Well I dunno, something  _ hip _ .” Hank groused, shrugging, before the blue orbs landed on the Deviant beside him. He eyed him up, still frowning, while Connor couldn’t do more than watch the human with a confused frown and a tilt of his head. “Lose the tie.” Hank finally said when his assessment was complete.

“What? Why?” Connor asked even more confused.

“C’mon, give me your tie..!”

The Android didn’t understand, but relented nonetheless. He loosened the knot with his index finger before slipping the smooth, silky fabric off completely, handing it over and putting it into the Lieutenant’s waiting hand where it was promptly tugged into the man’s jacket pocket.

“Good. Now pop the first two buttons of your shirt.”

This time Connor didn’t ask but complied instantly, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his white dress shirt as requested. Judging from Hank’s approving nod and the pat to his shoulder, he’d followed the man’s instructions correctly.

“See, not bad. You might even find some new friends tonight.”

Before Connor could reply, they were at the front of the line and led in after Connor had made clear to the bouncer that Hank was with him. A dark, narrow staircase only illuminated by neon colors at the edge of each step illuminated by the UV light helped them to navigate down safely. A heavy door followed by another narrow staircase led them even further down, the sound of music now accompanying the heavy beat, the vibration palpable through their bodies and the surrounding walls. Opening the last door at the bottom of the stairs was like pumping up the volume by a thousand, the music now released was overwhelming. Similar to where they had just come from, the large room before them was only illuminated by blacklight and a variety of neon colors, painted in contours on the ground, furniture and sploshed into artistic images on the bodies of the dancing crowd at the very center. There was also a small stage, a DJ with a neon-painted mask behind a mixer, playing the music that made the crowd go wild. It was too much to take in all at once, Connor didn’t know what to focus on first as everything seemed to be moving. Visual overload, even for the Android.

Hank grabbed him by his arm and dragged him around the dancing machines to the small bar at the right side of the room. Connor wondered why there even was a bar in the first place, but it presumably wasn’t there to serve Androids anyways. Hank at least looked delighted of its existence and they sat down on the tall bar chairs.

“This is not what I expected!” Connor shouted over the music, leaning in close so the human could hear him over the drowning tune.

“Tell me ‘bout it!” Hank shouted back before waving the Android bartender to them and ordering his first whiskey of the night.

The Deviant let his eyes wander through the room, trying to find any clues, trying to find anything that looked amiss. The very first thing he noticed was the obvious crowd in the center, moving to the music, jumping up and down to the beat. They looked so  _ alive _ , so human in that very moment. Of course there were Androids that enjoyed dancing, the rhythmic movement of their parts, the stretch of their artificial muscles. But this looked different. It  _ felt _ different. The electronic buzz from the current song did something to Connor he couldn’t quite place yet. It made his wires hum with electricity, made his pump regulator beat in time with the music, rushing Thirium through his veins.

“Are you alright?” Hank asked, eyeing him with an amused look. Connor noticed then that he was bobbing his head to the beat. He stopped as soon as he realized what he was doing, tilting his head as he tried to figure out what had made him do it. There was something in the air, something around them and in this very room that made him feel … strangely good.

“Do you feel that?” he inquired the man beside him.

“Feel what?” Hank asked back, turning around to lean with his back against the counter while he watched his Android partner curiously, taking a sip from his drink.

Connor shook his head, training his head onto the DJ on the stage. He couldn’t see if they were human or not, but they appeared to enjoy what they were doing just as much as the recipients. A quick scan showed that the blacklights installed to the ceiling and walls were just that, no hidden devices that may interfere with the frequencies.

His mind was slipping, he could tell. It became harder to focus on his task with the music blasting in his ears, the female vocals of the current song beckoning his attention. He closed his eyes, inquiring details to the band or artist from the Internet, but it didn’t reveal anything interesting.

“Y’know, you  _ really  _ look like you’re enjoying yourself!” Hank commented, leaning close enough that Connor could feel the breath against his cheek, smell the alcohol on the man’s breath.

Connor turned his head, keeping his eyes closed as he let the music pull him in.

“I don’t know what it is! There’s just…  _ something _ going on!”

“Maybe Death Metal and Jazz just really isn’t your thing, but this is!”

Whatever it was, his body was being filled to the brim with energy, his head bobbing at its own accord again. He blinked his eyes open again and stood up, not really knowing why before his feet led him to the dancefloor. He felt bad for abandoning Hank like that, but he needed to do something, he needed to  _ move _ . He didn’t even know how to dance, never had the need for it and his investigator kit hasn’t brought that knowledge with it. But the closer he got to the center, the closer he got to the sound system blasting the music, making the air vibrate around them, the more he didn’t care. He let himself go.

The crowd seemed to part just for him, leading him closer to the center. His limbs were moving, his hips, his whole body to the current rhythm. People were pressed against him, the neon paint bleeding onto his own clothes, making his glowing white shirt look like a Jackson Pollock painting. A woman with bright, violet lips pressed a kiss to his cheek, pushing herself closer just like another one did from behind him, as they were washed away by the music. Connor felt like he was floating, like the world around him was only a mix of color and movement and the hypnotizing beat. He felt good, he felt  _ incredible. _ Time had no meaning anymore, and with each blink the world looked completely different.

At one point he realized he had made his way back to the bar, back to where he’d left Hank minutes, maybe hours ago. Hank was grinning at him, teeth and all – for Connor this was a miracle to witness; the grumpy human usually rare to show any form of happiness. The Deviant felt himself say something, cupping the man’s face with brightly colored fingers, smearing some of the paint onto Hank’s face. Hank barked out a laugh – Connor saw rather than heard it – and then the world was shifting again.

He felt himself being pinned against a wall in a darker corner of the club, a hot mouth onto his own as he clung to the persons shoulders. The scratchy beard, the long strands he felt when he brushed a hand through the man’s hair and the small bulge of a belly against his own told him that it was the Lieutenant, sending a thrill through his body at that thought. He leaned in, clawing at the man’s jacket Hank for whatever reason still had on, whereas Connor felt like he was burning up from the inside. The Android’s shirt was tugged out of his jeans and a rough hand sneaked under it, causing the Deviant to moan into the other man’s mouth, calloused fingers on his heated skin. He lifted one leg, slinging it around Hank’s hip and pulling him closer, the friction of their clothed crotches against each other eliciting a groan from him. He wanted more, he begged for more, wanted to be even  _ closer _ . But instead, the world shifted once again.

Suddenly, cold air hit him in the face, a door closing somewhere behind him, muting the roaring noises from the club. He felt disoriented, and a gasp was forced out of him when he was slammed against a brick wall. Hank had him pinned once again, but this time looking worried. He was saying something, his lips were moving, but it took Connor’s system a second to recalibrate his hearing sensitivity.

“I asked if you are ok, Connor? C’mon, say something!” Hank groused.

Connor frowned at the man, not understanding how they could’ve transitioned from one scene where they _were more than_ _fine_ to _this_. He tried to capture the Lieutenant’s lips again but was stopped.

“I’m fine…” the Deviant mumbled defeated, scrunching his brows as he assessed the situation. His mind was clearing now, but a lingering buzz remained, his mind still somewhat hazy. They were presumably at the back of the club, having left through the emergency access. The area was kind of secluded, no one else was around and only the small light above the exit gave them enough light to see. “Are you feeling alright, Lieutenant?”

Hank stared at the Android incredulously. “If I- goddamnit, Connor,  _ you _ were the one completely out of it!”

“What do you mean?”

“You weren’t behaving like yourself, you know! What happened? Did someone like- I dunno! Fix you with something? Have you been drugged?”

“Drugs don’t affect me, Lieutenant.” Connor reminded him, but he was glad that Hank kept him pinned to the wall as his legs felt strangely weak. “But…”

“But what!”

“I think there’s something with the music. It’s strange… I wasn’t able to properly analyze it, as I was just…”

“High?” Hank added.

“Of sorts, I guess.” Connor mused. “It felt… good.  _ Really  _ good. We should send in the tracks and let someone else look over it.”

“Well, fine.” Hank shrugged, looking still a bit disgruntled when he slowly released Connor, making sure that the Android didn’t crumble to the floor right then and there. “So we need to get their playlist, right?”

“There’s no need for that. It appears that I have already bought 265 copies of today’s soundtrack.”

Hank stared at him wide-eyed. “What? When?!”

“About one copy every minute ever since I had stepped away from the bar.” Connor supplied while looking down at himself. His clothes were still rumpled, his shirt almost completely unbuttoned, and he could see dark patches from the neon paint on his clothes and skin. Hank looked just as disheveled, and there was a very prominent bulge in his pants. The Deviant’s wires were still humming with energy, but this time with a particular one. He could still hear the music quietly in the background, not pulling him under like when they were inside, leaving behind a soft, pleasant buzz.

“Why did we stop though?” Connor asked.

Hank looked momentarily puzzled, but Connor could tell the exact moment he caught on. “Stop...?”

The Deviant stretched out his hands, pulling the man closer by the seam of his jacket. Their breath mingled between them, Connor could feel the man’s heat radiate from his body.

“Yes.”

“Well, because you asked me to  _ fuck _ you in the middle of the club, that’s why…!”

“So we stopped because you were uncomfortable with the location or because you don’t want to fuck me?” Connor asked, using Hank’s words which caused the man to swear under his breath. He felt strong hands on his hips again, thumbs massaging his sides.

“Fucking hell, Connor… do you even want this…?” Hank asked unsure, hesitant, but clearly interested in continuing their recent adventures.

Instead of answering, Connor leaned forward and pressed their lips together, slinging his arms around the man’s shoulders in the process. Hank melted into it, pressing him further into the moist wall his back was pressed against.

“Here is ok, right?” Connor challenged between kisses, hoping,  _ praying _ for a positive response.

“We’ll make it work.” Hank rasped out and was onto him in a second. They started where Connor remembered them leaving off, with the human’s hands roaming over every inch of his body. The kiss deepened, their tongues dancing. The Deviant closed his eyes to focus on the slightly larger frame pressed against him. He moaned when one of Hank’s hands slid down his front, lower and lower until he grabbed his clothed erection.

Hank mumbled against his lips and Connor could taste the alcohol on his tongue. “Fuck, I didn’t think that you even  _ could _ …” but the Deviant was done with talking. There would be enough time to answer all the Lieutenants questions  _ later _ . Now however, he had a single-minded goal.

“Fuck me,  _ please _ ... fuck me  _ now… _ ”

“So impatient…” Hank growled in response. Suddenly, Connor was flipped around, his face and upper body pressed against the wall as deft fingers unbuckled his pants and slid them along with his boxer briefs over his ass. A calloused hand closed around his erection, stimulating sensors that have never been used before, and he couldn’t get enough. The hand tugged hastily on his member, ripping a string of surprised gasps from his throat. He could hear Hank swear even more profanities behind him before the man spit into his free hand followed by curious fingers prodding against his entrance, circling his hole.

“You can’t hurt me, Hank…” Connor offered between moans, hoping to move things along quickly.

“You’re going to be the death of me…”

Despite that, a single digit pushed in slowly, testing the stretch. Connor didn’t resist and instead moved his hips back onto it, causing it to slide in to the knuckle and proving the man what he’d just said. A second finger followed, followed by a third while Hank’s other hand was still on the Deviant’s member, pumping to the beat Connor could feel seeping through the abrasive surface of the bricks. He looked over his shoulders, watching Hank watching him as fingers pumped in and out, the slow drag almost torturous.

“Hank…” Connor breathed, asking for more, something he’d only ever known in theory. The other man’s pupils were dilated, his breath heavy and his pants strained by the obvious erection that was waiting just for him. At once his hole was empty again, his muscles squeezing around nothing and his member was left untouched, hanging heavily between his legs, but the sound of the jiggling of a belt being pulled open, closely followed by a zipper being ripped down had the Deviant hold his breath in anticipation. He could hear Hank spit in his hand again, presumably to provide some sort of lubrication. Connor closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against his arm supporting him as he waited, and he didn’t have to wait for long. A hand pressed against the bare skin of his hip, caressing the spot lovingly when Connor could feel the thick head of Hank’s cock being pressed against his entrance. There was no resistance, just like before, his hole opening willingly and soon Hank’s thick member was sheathed inside of him in one go, dragging another long moan from the Android’s lips at being filled so thoroughly.

“Fuck, you didn’t joke about that huh…” Hank groaned behind him, taking his sweet time just enjoying being inside Connor for the very first time.

“Why would I joke about this…” Connor mumbled, glancing over his shoulder to see Hank smirking back at him.

“Because you are an impatient little shit.”

“It doesn’t appear to be helping much if that would have been the case, does it?”

Hank half laughed, half groaned at that response, adding his other hand to the other side of the Android’s hips.

“So sassy…”

Connor opened his mouth to reply when Hank finally started moving, and his response turned into a whimper instead. Slow at first, a few careful thrusts that send small, electric shocks through the Deviant’s system before the man snapped their hips together roughly. Connor clawed against the wall, trying to find the support he needed as he was fucked fast and hard, the sensors in his lower region working on overdrive. He moaned loudly, wantonly, not holding back one bit as the sensation simply overwhelmed him, consumed his mind and body. He had never experienced something quite like this before, his previous high from the music not coming close to what each smack of their joined flesh made him feel like. He knew that Androids were in fact capable of having sex and enjoying such, but he hadn’t thought it would be like this. And he  _ loved _ it.

He was pulled back by his shoulder before an arm slung around his middle and hugged him against the man’s chest while the other hand kept its bruising spot on his hip. Soft lips accompanied by the scratch of Hank’s beard kissed and nipped at his neck with their pace not faltering once. Connor leaned his head back, cushioned by the man’s shoulder and he turned it so he could lock their lips again. A rough palm glided over his exposed chest, touching every inch of skin before fingers twirled and pinched his hard nipple, eliciting another groan from within him. Hank swallowed it whole, answering with one of his own as his thrust became desperate.

“Fuck Connor, fuck fuck  _ fuck _ !”

He mumbled against his chest leaving behind a trail of kisses along his jaw. The hand previously teasing his nipple encircled Connor’s neglected erection, pumping to the same rhythm. It was becoming too much, something hot started to build in his lower regions, quickly growing in intensity to a degree barely bearable. He was almost blinded by the pure pleasure that ripped through him as he tumbled over the edge, coming hard into the man’s hand, spilling synthetic come. He could feel the man snap his hips once, twice again before he too stilled, pulsing his load into the Android with a guttural moan and pressing them close.

The sounds of their surroundings were slowly seeping back into Connor’s consciousness, the soft buzzing from the lamp above the exit, the distant noise from bypassing cars. The dull  _ thump thump _ from the beat, the party still going inside the club. Their ragged breaths were another addition, Connor desperately needing the air to cool down his hardware.

“Fuck…” Hank mumbled against his neck, nosing the skin there before he peaked at the Deviant. “You ok….?”

Connor felt more than ok. He felt  _ incredible _ . And he didn’t want to discuss more pressing matters just yet. Would them having intercourse have negative effects on their friendship? Or was there a possibility for more? Instead, he turned around, Hank’s softening cock slipping out of him in the process before sealing his lips over the man’s, hopefully not for the last time. They stayed like that, making out at the back of the club, with their pants open or half down and come leaking out of Connor’s hole. But he didn’t care, he wanted to enjoy the pleasant haze muting his ever-working processor, wanted to enjoy the cotton easing his thoughts.

“As much as I hate being the buzzkill…” Hank mumbled between kisses. “I think we should get outta here.”

The Deviant all but pouted, reluctantly letting go so the man could tuck himself in.

“Can we do this again…?” he asked, slowly but surely zipping himself back up also.

Hank huffed out a laugh and pulled him into another kiss as soon as his pants were zipped.

“We can do this as often as you want, but I actually thought of having a date first.”

“You want to date me?” Connor blinked at the man, surprised to say the least.

“It’s not  _ that _ hard to believe, now is it?” Hank said, crow’s feet adoring his eyes. “You’re not just some fuck-doll I had my fun with, y’know.”

The Deviant couldn’t help the grin spreading on his face even if he wanted to.

“In that case, yes. I would very much like to go on a date with you, Lieutenant.”

\---

In the end, NE*ON was sued for fraud and illegal hacking, making it the very first case won in favor for Android’s rights. The DJ’s involved were forced to delete the tracks and any copies containing the added and modified frequencies causing Androids to go on an online-shopping frenzy. The Androids in question were repaid and allowed to keep their purchases, however most decided to donate the money back to the various artists NE*ON had tried to support with their act in the first place.

And if Connor listens to the tracks he now owned every once in a while, preferably with Hank around, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly enough I got inspired by the new K/DA music video from League of Legends lol
> 
> I also just joined [Tumblr](https://miaamaay.tumblr.com/)! Say hi!


End file.
